


From Dreams to Reality.

by Not_So_Original



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fushimi and Yata, M/M, Not so original, Please be gentle, Pringles, all the yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Original/pseuds/Not_So_Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a dream that makes you question your sexuality? Let's see how Yata handles this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dreams to Reality.

Fushimi was close to him, dangerously close. Yata could feel the tingling of the others breath brushing against his cheeks. Saru tilted his head and placed his hand on the small of Misaki's back. Fushimi's simple touch sent sparks up his spine, causing him to tremble.

"Is this okay with you?" Saru asked, voice as nervous as if giving a presentation, all while gazing into hazel eyes. Yata could only nod, and take small quivering breaths.

His lips met Yata's slowly. Blood rushed to Misaki's head, making him feel light and fuzzy. Thing is that Yata would have never guessed that Saru's lips would taste of Creamy Vanilla, would have never guessed that his lips would be so soft and gentle, unlike his own that are a bit rough and dry.

Fushimi pulled away slowly, but Yata ran his fingertips through his hair, and pulled him back in. Their lips moved together, and their hands moved over each-other's bodies. Misaki felt Fushimi glide his tongue against his lower lip. Unsure, Yata opened his mouth to let him in.

Their tongues slid against each other, and their lips were still in motion. Misaki could feel Saru smile through the kiss as he cupped his hand over Yata's cheek Saru pulled away from his lips, but kept his lips lingering on Misaki's skin. He kissed down his jawline and traced his collarbones. He tilted his head back, letting him graze his lips against Yata's neck.

\-----

Jolting awake, Yata could not believe the dream he just had, what the hell was that even about? In his pure frustration he grabs a nearby pillow and yells into it. "What the hell!!!"

Kusanagi could literally hear Yata from a mile away, knocking once he then walked in.”Is there a problem here?” 

Throwing the pillow across the room, Misaki grabbed his beanie and plopped it on. “No, everything is just great!” Getting up, Yata pulled up some pants and slipped on his white long sleeved shirt.

Smiling Kusanagi grabbed one of his cigarettes from the box and lit it, placing it between his lips and taking a long drag. “Alright, spill out what the problem is, I don’t have all day y'know.”

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it, would it? Maybe he should just not say the name and everything would be fine, right? “Fine. What if you had a dream about…” Think you idiot!

“About The Heartless Witch and you well…” He could feel his cheeks begin to heat up so he turned away to grab his red sweater. “And you guys kissed...What the hell does that even mean?!”

Realizing what this was all about the taller male couldn’t help but smile and since he knows that Misaki will practically believe anything he makes up, well an idea popped into his mind. “Perhaps it’s your conscience telling you about some hidden feeling.”

Great. “What if in this case The Heartless Witch was a guy…” Grabbing his headphones he puts them around his neck.

“Maybe it’s confusion of sexuality.” Taking another drag, he was starting to get amused with how Yata was acting, but he doesn’t have much time for this. After all he does have a bar to attend and care for.

Hearing the bartender made Misaki’s hair stand “Then what would you do!?” His voice sounded as desperate as a kid who wanted a piece of candy. 

“Maybe I’d go see the person, who knows maybe you dreamt of them because they were thinking of you. Anyway I have a bar to attend, so take it easy, alright?” Without another word Kusanagi left the room.

“Tch” Grabbing his board, Yata wasn’t going to take any of that crap, hidden feelings? Confusion of sexuality? Like hell to that. Making his way out he decides not to give it much thought, after all it’s not like he’ll see Fushimi. Yeah, the chances of their paths crossing are slim to none. 

Going out into the street he notices that his mind is just lost, the only thing he could think about is that goddamn dream, of how Fushimi’s lips felt right into place with his. As if a puzzle piece just found its pair. 

With his amazing luck a girl bumps into him, knocking both of them down. “Fuck! Watch where you’re goi-” The girl gets up and brushes herself up, only until she sees Yata, then she blushes. “O-Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry I didn’t even see you there…” 

Seeing that the young male had dropped his beanie she goes through the roubles in picking it up and handing it over to him. Taking it and putting it on he mumbles a small “Thanks.” Before getting up, grabbing his skateboard he looks at the girl up and down. Shrugging it off he sighs. “It’s whatever, it’s my fault in the end. My head isn’t at the right place today”

Out of pure kindness the girl offers if Yata would like some coffee since after all she was heading towards the cafe. As some sort of apology for bumping into him and making him fall off his skateboard. 

While all of this is going down a very casual Fushimi turns the corner, and let’s face it, to him it looks as if a girl is asking Misaki out. Which of course Fushimi shouldn’t really care…..But he did see this as a good chance to just ruin Yata’s day.

Making his way over he swiftly grabbed Misaki’s chin and pulled him into an unexpected passionate kiss. Of course to Saru this kiss was mostly to annoy Yata, but somewhere deep down he knew that ever since the day he left HOMARA he desired and wished for this kiss to happen. 

As expected Misaki’s lips were dry but there was a hint of sweetness, even if it may be insane to say… There was a hit of full life and purity. At some point Fushimi could now say that he hated but desired the taste. 

Misaki’s eyes widened as he didn’t know what to do, one second he was about to turn down a girl that wanted to invite him to get some coffee and the next he’s being kissed?! Yet his instincts were to close his eyes and kiss back, just like in his dream he was welcomed to a Creamy Vanilla taste and soft lips. 

Saru was the one to pull away from the kiss, looking over to the girl that was now blushing he smiled. “Sorry girly but this one here is pretty gay.”

The girl just nodded and awkwardly left to go to the cafe, where she now knew that maybe one cup of coffee wouldn’t do the trick.

Finally gaining his senses Yata blushed to the point where he was as red as a tomato, pushing away from Fushimi he was practically speechless. “W-what the hell?!” Without thinking Yata punches Saru. “What the hell Monkey! You don’t do that shit! Not when someone is trying to decide what sexuality they are and had a dre--” Well shit. 

What is wrong with him? Why did he just say that out loud? His heart about to burst out of his rib cage he has no other choice but to make a run for it. Dumbass couldn’t even think enough to skateboard out of there.

Now Fushimi was interested in this, going after Yata it didn’t take long to catch up to him, grabbing the smaller boy and dragging him to the alley right next to them. Saru acted fast and pinned both of Misaki’s arms up, revealing a teary eyed Misaki. Somehow seeing Yata like this hurt Saru, he doesn't know why or how but he just couldn't bare to see Misaki cry. 

Seeing how Saru was looking at him he was already waiting for the name calling and the joking...Getting impatient and a bit freaked out he had no other choice but to speak up. "You ca-"

Fushimi didn't even let Misaki finish talking, he was already busy in kissing him again, honestly he never thought that he would actually want to kiss someone so much. 

Without hesitating Yata was already kissing back, he would rather make all the future teasing worth something. Although, there was a small thought that maybe Fushimi was all just doing this for a good joke, kissing without feeling....No that can't be true. The kiss was just so full with passion.

Breaking the kiss, Fushimi looked down at the smaller boy and smiled. "Misaki..."

Here we go with the name calling, just what Yata was expecting, looking away he really didn't want to be teased and have to deal with a bunch of crap.

Grabbing Misaki's chin he made the boy look at him, he couldn't say something so important if Misaki is just going to be a shit about it and not listen. "Misaki, I love you."

Of course that's all that Yata needed to know that even if they haven't been in contact for so many years, they still had some sort of feeling for each other. Feeling the hot tears roll down his cheeks he didn't know how to respond to Saru.

"Tch. Stop crying and say you love me already." Sounding pretty impatient he didn't want to stand there like an idiot.

"Damn, someone's impatient." Smiling Yata shook his head, leaning in and giving the other a small yet sweet kiss, loving the taste.  
"I love you too, Saru."


End file.
